


The Demons and Their Pet

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anger, Arguing, Biting, Blood, Childhood Memories, Cleaning, Collars, Comfort, Concussions, Conversations, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Demon Jesse McCree, Demon Powers, Drinking, F/M, Face Slapping, Flirting, Food, Hair-pulling, Hanamura (Overwatch), Hand Feeding, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Manipulation, Marking, Master/Pet, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Nicknames, Past, Pet Names, Punishment, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Seduction, Showers, Slapping, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Threats, Transformation, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse are looking for a new pet to satisfy their needs. When Hanzo picks up on your scent, the pair track you to a bar where Hanzo successfully seduces you before kidnapping you after knocking you out. When you wake you find the situation you're stuck in, and you are forced to accept your fate. However, you end up finding it not as bad of a fate as you thought...that is until another demon sets his eyes on you and wants to take you as his own.NOTE: THIS IS A DARK FIC, IT INVOLVES DARK THEMES!





	1. Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDrabblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/gifts), [SLiverofJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLiverofJade/gifts), [OverwatchingYouSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverwatchingYouSleep/gifts).



> NOTE: Special thanks to OverwatchingYouSleep for letting me use the hair tie concept for a collar from their story ‘To Keep’. 
> 
> NOTE 2: Taken inspiration from the 2 Demons AU by Dilfosaur on Tumblr

The familiar air of Hanamura was a slight comfort to the black haired man as he walked the streets he once had as a young boy. However, his intentions were not as innocent as they had been in his childhood. No, he was here for a far different reason than exploring and seeing festivals. He was hunting for a certain something...no a certain  _ someone _ , and he wasn’t hunting alone. “We still on the right track?” asked his companion, and he looked over at him.

 

“Yes, I still scent her,” he replied to the brunette. “Definitely fresh. She’s nearby.”

 

“Great, ya want to get her or should I?”

 

“I’ll take care of it. If I left her in your hands, you’d mess it up again.”

 

“Aw come now Hanzo, don’t be like that.”

 

“You already messed it up before with our last hunt, McCree. I will not have you mess it up again. I am going to take this one.”

 

“Fine…”

 

“Good, stay near then. We’re almost there.”

  
  


\--

  
  


The pair eventually tracked the target to a bar and split off. McCree sticking to a nearby alley to keep from being spotted while Hanzo entered the bar. The atmosphere was familiar to the man as he made his way through, tracking the sweet scent that called for him. It reminded him of the times when he’d been alive that he’d have to drag his brother home before he’d shame their clan name. However, none of that mattered now. It was all in the past...a distant memory.

 

His focus now was the girl, and he was so close to finding her. Her scent was intoxicating to him, it was sweet as honey, and he found it even better than the last girl they’d tried for. Just as he licked his chapped lips in hunger he spotted her. She was seated at the bar with a glass of amber liquid beside her. She was gorgeous. Her (h/c) hair glowing in the bright lights of the bar and the (f/c) dress that hugged her frame made her look even better. This was definitely going to be fun for him. He made his way over to her side and quickly got her attention as he placed a hand on the bar top. “Is this seat taken?” he asked, and she turned her head to look at him.

 

“No,” she said shifting in her own to give him a bit of space. “Go ahead.”

 

“Thank you,” he said taking a seat. “I couldn’t help but notice you from across the room. You’re quite beautiful.”

 

She looked at him through half closed eyes. “If that’s why you came here I-”

 

_ Now _ , he thought and placed his hand atop hers as his piercing black eyes stared into her own. “Are you so certain you’re not interested?”

 

“I...no…” she replied as her eyes flashed a glowing blue before returning to normal.

 

_ That’s what I thought _ , he thought. “Well then, why not finish your drink...maybe we could go somewhere quieter to talk?”

 

She nodded, returning to her drink, and he smirked. Humans were so easy to manipulate. A very simple use of his powers, and he could easily overpower their mind. Though he knew if he pushed too much he could harm them as a result too. He’d done it on accident many times before when he first started doing this. However, he’d learned and found a simple act of using seduction with his powers could get him any woman he was chasing after which made his job easier.

 

His focus returned to the woman whose glass was now empty, and he spoke, “Ready, my dear?”

 

“Yes,” she replied and he got to his feet, helping her up as he held her hand tightly before leading her out.

 

Once he got her closer to the alleyway, he knew his powers were beginning to wear off as she was complaining of a headache and becoming very confused. It wouldn’t be long before she came to her senses and lost it on him. His eyes darted to the alley as they drew nearer, and he spotted his companion in the shadows. He nodded to him before grabbing the girl roughly and dragging her into the alleyway as he covered her mouth. The sudden action jerked her free from his power, and she came back to her senses letting out a muffled scream.

 

He was quick to act, slamming her into the wall and grabbing her by her hair. With a quick motion he smacked her head against the brick wall making blood splatter against it. She let out a groan as she went limp in his arms. “Jesus Hanzo, ya couldn’t have been nicer with her?” scoffed Jesse.

 

“Shut up,” he said as he picked her up bridal style. “Let’s go before she bleeds out.”

  
With that they took to the rooftops, Hanzo carrying her as he followed after his partner. His dark eyes looked down at her face, strands of hair flying in the wind across her face to cover the blood that dripped down her temple.  _ Don’t worry...you’re in good hands now. I’ll make sure of it _ , he thought as he hugged her a little tighter to his chest and continued onward.


	2. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Special thanks to OverwatchingYouSleep for letting me use the hair tie concept for a collar from their story ‘To Keep’.

You weren’t sure how long you’d been out, but you woke with a splitting headache when you came too. A moan came from your lips as your eyes opened only for you to wince as it felt like someone was constantly hitting you on the head with a hammer. You slowly came to your senses, head pounding as you sat up only for the world to spin. You groaned before you felt your stomach.  _ No not- _ , you thought before leaning over and spilling your stomach contents on the cool cement floor. The vile scent of vomit invaded your nose in a vicious assault as you heaved up whatever was left until you could only dry heave. Your throat burned from the bile you’d spat up, and you coughed a little at the acidic, foul taste on your tongue. 

 

You scooted away from the disgusting pile of half-digested food and rested against the wall before finally taking in your surroundings. You were in a basement, or cellar of some sort. The floor was cement with various dark stains with origins that had been long since washed away by whoever owned this place. The walls were unfinished wood that was slightly molding and giving a musty smell to it. Otherwise it was empty other than the vomit, the singular lightbulb that hung in the middle of the room and the dirty old mattress with stains on it that sat in the nearby corner.

 

You shivered as a million questions ran through your head.  _ Where am I? Why am I here? Who brought me here?  _ The questions bounced around making your headache worse, and you went to hold your head in your hands only to realize you couldn’t. You jerked in surprise upon realizing your hands were tied up along with your feet by ropes. You felt your heartbeat pick up as you panicked, pulling at the ropes in vain to try to escape. 

 

The door opening at the other end of the room made you freeze before the light was flicked on, blinding you. You winced, eyes squeezing closed in pain from the sudden brightness. You heard footsteps nearing you as you whimpered before cold hands grasped your chin and turned your head to face your kidnapper. Their hands were rough and calloused as they pressed into your sensitive skin. Obviously whoever this was had seen years of some sort of labor that had hardened the once smooth skin of this hand. “Open your eyes,” said the kidnapper, and you recognized with ease that it was a man.

 

His voice was rough with an accent from that of some country in Asia, most notably somewhere in Japan. You slowly forced your eyes open as they adjusted to harsh light that made your head pound worse, and your vision swim a little with black around the edges. You were greeted with the face of your kidnapper. You hated to admit he was handsome, but he undeniably was. He had somewhat tanned skin that was still on the lighter side, and his eyes were a vibrant amber that entranced you. He had charcoal colored hair that was held back in a bun and shaved at the sides and a very neatly cut beard. He also had a variety of piercings including a bridge piercing. 

 

He was obviously well built as well from just looking at him, and he wore what appeared to be a hunters style jacket that was gray in color with yellow accents. This was accompanied with blue jeans, brown boots, and brown fingerless gloves. He seemed amused as you took in his appearance as if he enjoyed seeing you stare at him. You looked away awkwardly, and he chuckled before shaking his head. “So interesting,” he commented before reaching out his hand and making your eyes shoot back to him to see what he was doing. “How are you feeling?” he asked as he rested his hand atop your head in a gentle manner.

 

“M...my head hurts,” you rasped before swallowing hard as you didn’t realize how dry your throat was. 

 

“It will for a while,” he replied. “You...hit your head pretty hard back there.”

 

Your eyebrows furrowed as you tried to remember what had happened and why you were here. You recalled the bar and how you’d been having a night out to yourself when a man came to talk to you...then it hit you. You gasped, jerking away from him and nearly hitting your head again. “Y-You! You were the guy from the bar!” you hissed as your head pounded in protest from the jolting movement.

 

He cursed as his eyes narrowed. “I was hoping you’d forgotten that.”

 

“Y-You did this! You kidnapped me! I remember you hit my head on that brick wall and-”

 

You cut off as he captured you by your chin again in a less gentle manner. “Be quiet,” he ordered, and you whimpered as he stared at you with a glint in his eyes that was clearly dangerous. “What is your name?”

 

“(Y/n)...” you whispered, and he nodded.

 

“(Y/n) you are going to listen to me and listen well alright?”

 

You nodded.

 

“You belong to  _ us _ now do you understand? You aren’t leaving here and if you _ do _ manage to escape-” He leaned in close to where you could feel his hot breath on your face, and his amber eyes seemingly burning into your soul. “I will  _ personally _ hunt you down, and you will  _ not _ like the consequences. Do you understand?”

 

You nodded feeling tears form in your eyes. 

 

“Good,” he said releasing your chin and reached into his back pocket. “Sit still.”

 

You obeyed as he pulled out a long hair tie that looked to be made of silk. It was silver with a pattern on it and looked very clean and handmade. He straightened it in his hands before leaning forward. You flinched as the cloth brushed your flesh before relaxing as the man tied the cloth around your throat, but he ensured you could still breathe. He tied it into a small bow around your throat, leaning back to admire his work with a smile. He reached out and ruffled your hair, careful to not brush your still healing wound that had bandaged up. “Good...you’ll be a wonderful pet,” he murmured before leaving you to sit their alone and soak in what you’d been told by one of your captors.


	3. Cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter is on the shorter side. I was having issues writing it and this was the best version of it I could get. I promise the next chapter will be longer since it entails the first smut scenes with them both. I will make it extra long since this was short. Once again I apologize.
> 
> -Emmy out

“How is she?” asked Jesse as Hanzo came back from checking on the girl.

 

“She’ll live,” he replied. “She has a concussion, threw up before I went down, but she understands she cannot leave now.”

 

“That’s a relief…” said Jesse. “Ya did go easy on her...right?”

 

“As easy as I could,” he said with a huff. “Bring her some water and food. Once she has rested a bit I believe it is time we show her exactly who she belongs to now.”

 

“Whatever ya say,” said Jesse with a wink before going to fix her up some food and drink.

 

\--

 

You stirred as the sound of someone coming down to check on you woke you up. Your eyes moved to the door as it swung open, and you quirked an eyebrow. It was a cowboy...well a guy dressed as some sort of futuristic cowboy from a sci-fi movie. It was just _so_ fitting with all the omnics, cyborgs and everything else in this godforsaken world. He shot you a smile which caught you off guard for a moment, but you returned it with a harsh glare. “Woah there darlin’, I’m just here to give ya some food,” he said, his voice having a smooth Southern accent.

 

“How do I know it isn’t poisoned or filled with sleeping pills?” you hissed at him, and he chuckled.

 

“‘Cause darlin’, we need you to be healthy for when we bring you upstairs,” he said. “We have something _extra special_ planned for you,” he replied as he set down the food before looking at the pile of vomit and gagging slightly. “I’ll clean that up for ya after ya eat. Wouldn’t want you to sleep with that in here.”

 

“Uh...thank you…” you said in surprise at his consideration.

 

“No problem darlin’,” he said before sitting in front of you with a bowl of chicken broth and a piece of bread. “I’m gonna have to feed ya if ya don’t mind.”

 

“Okay…” you said, and he smiled before spooning up some of the broth.

 

“Open up~,” he sang teasingly, and you rolled your eyes before obeying and taking the spoon in your mouth.

 

You sighed inwardly at the warm liquid on your tongue and the comforting tingle as it slid down your throat. It was the only reminder of a normal life that you’d had since you woke up, and you weren’t sure how much time had passed since the first man had knocked you out. You opened your eyes only to realize the cowboy was watching you. You pulled back, releasing the spoon awkwardly, and he shook his head before his eyes went to your neck. “Hm...ya know...ya look damn good with one of Hanzo’s old hair ties around your throat…” he observed making you flush red.

 

“E-Excuse me?”

 

“Makes ya look like a kitten.”

 

“Uhm…”

 

“No need to act so shy,” he chuckled before reaching out and gently ruffling your hair. “Here...if I’m makin’ ya uncomfortable ya can eat yourself, but no tryin’ to attack me or escape alright?”

 

“Even if I managed either of those, that man...Hanzo I think you called him would just track me down again.”

 

“Well ya aren’t wrong there. When he finds himself a new pet,he doesn’t let ‘em go unless they’re completely useless to him, disobey him one too many times, or they’re dead.”

 

You gulped.

 

“Relax darlin’, he’s sharin’ ya with me so he won’t hurt ya,” he said as he untied your hands. “Go on and eat, I’ll get rid of that vomit.”

 

“Thank you...by the way, I didn’t catch your name.”

 

“The name’s McCree darlin’. Jesse McCree.”

  
With that he left to go get something to clean up the vomit, and you were left to think over what he’d told you. _So Hanzo and Jesse McCree are there names_ … _the names of my captors..._


	4. Defiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a note for next chapter. 
> 
> It will have trigger warnings of rape in it and I know it'll be out of character for this specific character, but the whole idea of this is that t has darker elements in it and some of the characters act a bit off at times. For instance: Hanzo, but he acts off as a means of being a demon and needing to 'tame' or 'claim' what will be his. I promise it'll tone down in the aspect of dark elements after the next chapter for a while. So apologies ahead of time!
> 
> Also, this is my first darker element fanfiction so it may take a while for stuff to come out if I'm not satisfied with it, and I am trying to stick to how I want the characters portrayed in this one. So please bare with me and thanks for reading!
> 
> -Emmy out

You’d easily lost track of the days and time that you spent in the basement. It had disoriented you greatly, and you could only sit there and try to make sense of it by waiting for one of the two men to come down and feed you, or to check your wound. To be fair, they had been somewhat kind to you since the time Hanzo had told you the rules to abide by. Although kind, they definitely had their differences.

 

Hanzo was most definitely the one running things. He was a quiet man who said little, but when he did speak he demanded to be heard and respected. He was a man who oozed authority. However, he was very caring you found as he was almost always the one worrying over your wound, or he was doing it out of guilt. You’d yet to decide. He treated you well, like a prized possession and made sure you were alright before he left.

 

McCree was the opposite in terms of speaking. He was talkative and a charmer. He flirted and teased you often as he sat with you to watch you eat. He was very laid back, and he always had a twinkle in his eyes that accompanied that grin on his face. He always urged you to eat so you’d keep your strength up, and he ensured you had clean clothes. You did not that the clothing was not very feminine. It was usually baggy men’s t-shirts that you drowned in with sweatpants. It was obvious whose clothes they were when you’d recieved them as they either smelled of  whiskey and cigars or of fresh linen and incense.

 

It was comforting in a way, and you enjoyed guessing which man’s clothes you’d wear. Oddly enough you had to admit you weren’t finding being a captive as bad as you thought it’d be. Although you still despised the idea and weren’t too trusting of either of them, they treated you quite well which you found interesting. You thought things could’ve been worse, but you had been behaving well so far which worried you. What if you did something to displease them Things could turn with ease, and you had no idea what they might do.

 

This made you uneasy, and you were still trying to figure out what Jesse had meant the first time you’d met him. _“We have something_ **_extra special_ ** _planned for you.”_ Just the way he’d said it made you feel like you’d wanted to crawl out of your own skin. Whatever they had planned didn’t sit well with you, and you dreaded the day they’d come downstairs to take you up them. Your eyes shot up at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and the door opened to reveal McCree. He smiled as he walked over to where you sat on the mattress. “Howdy darlin’,” he said. “How ya feelin’?”

 

“Fine,” you said, and he seemed to smile even more.

 

“Great. Well I got some good news for ya,” he said. “You get to come up with me today. Hanzo says yer well enough to get out of the basement as long as ya behave.”

 

“O-Of course,” you said weakly as you stood up.

 

“Relax darlin’,” he said gently as he took your hand in his own. “It’ll be fine.”

 

You gulped and nodded.

 

\--

 

You were uneasy as he led you through the house and down a hallway. You didn’t like not knowing where you were, and you didn’t like how quiet Jesse had gotten other than him whistling. It was driving you slightly mad as he led you to the door at the end of the hallway before opening it. He ushered you inside, and you quickly realized it was a bedroom. It made you wonder if it would be your new one as you walked further inside to look around.

 

The room was spacious. The carpeted floor was soft beneath your feet and a nice dark beige color. The walls were a nice deep blue with white borders. A large king sized bed sat in the middle with ocean blue sheets and white plush pillows. A dark oak wood dresser sat off to the side with golden handles and a large mirror attached to it.

 

You didn’t get to take in much more of the room as your eyes landed on a certain someone standing in the corner. Your eyes widened slightly as Hanzo watched you through half lidded amber eyes, amusement dancing in his orbs as he watched you curiously take in the room. You heard the door shut, and you looked over your shoulder at McCree as he locked it. He turned back to face you, and you felt your heart beginning to beat faster in your chest. Alarm sparked through you as the men looked between each other before darting back to you. “Wh-What’s going on?” you asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

 

Hanzo cleared his throat to draw your eyes back to him. “It’s time you learned exactly who you belong to,” he said as he focused his attention on you, and you noted the difference in his eyes.

 

They no longer gleamed with amusement, but they had the look of a predator. Of a man who knew exactly what he wanted and _knew_ he was going to get it. “What?” you asked as he started to move towards you with a slow purposeful step.

 

“You see…” he said as you backed up. “We’ve waited far longer than we would’ve liked simply because of your concussion, and _I_ for one am sick of waiting.”

 

“D-Don’t touch me,” you said as you backed up into the wall, and he placed his hands on either side of you to trap you there.

 

“Or what?” he asked in a low voice as his eyes bore into your own. “No matter what you do we _will_ get what we want.”

 

“Stop!” you shrieked as he leaned in towards you making you lash out as you closed your eyes tightly.

 

The sound of your hand meeting his cheek seemed to echo in the empty bedroom. You could hear Hanzo’s breathing, and you dared open your eyes as you shook with fear of what the possible consequences of your actions could be. He had his face turned to the side, eyes closed, but you could clearly feel his annoyance and rage radiating from him. His eyes slowly opened as he stared at you while turning back to face you. “You’ve just made your first and _last mistake_ with me,” he growled in a somewhat lower voice, and you noticed his canine teeth had sharpened. “You _dare_ defy your master, _pet_?”

 

His hand suddenly moved to grab a fistful of your hair and drag you behind him as he moved towards the bed. “Then you will be _punished_ ,” he snarled.

 

“Hanzo calm-”

 

“Don’t you _dare_ try to defend her, McCree. You already know your  place in this,” growled Hanzo. “She is _mine_ and will be dealt with accordingly when she misbehaves. You’re lucky I’m even sharing her with you after your mess up on the one before her. I should make you hunt for your own.”

 

McCree went quiet, but his gaze was hard as he watched on in silence. Hanzo threw you onto the bed as you yelped in surprise. You tried to scramble away, but he grabbed you by your ankles and pulled you back to him.

 

“You really think you can get away from me?” he asked. “It’s obvious we were much too soft on you by letting you heal. It’s time you know who you belong to.”


	5. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape
> 
> Hey guys,
> 
> So I wanted to apologize for the wait on this one. I was having issues writing this considering the TW in it. I'm not too used to writing stuff like this in detail so this fanfic will for sure take longer to update depending on chapters. I hope you didn't mind the wait and...enjoy I guess?
> 
> -Emmy out

****You gasped as his hands gripped your hips tightly, and he pulled them back against his own. You could feel his clothed member already hard as his facial hair tickled your ear. “This can go one of two ways,” he said in a low voice. “Your choice.”

 

You closed your eyes tightly, turning your head away from him, and he hummed deep within his chest. He rolled you over so you were facing him, but you turned your face away from him. How could you look at him when you didn’t want this? Hanzo however, was having none of it. He wanted to see your face when he took you, to see your reactions and watch you writhe beneath him. He reached out, grabbing your chin and turning your face. “Do not look away from me,” he ordered. “I want to see your face.”

 

You gulped before opening your eyes to stare into his amber ones. He grinned as you did. They always became so obedient once they realized they had nowhere to go. No chance of escape. It made him pleased to know he could so easily overpower those he found to be proper candidates for a pet. To know that he could watch as they gave into him and were overcome with the pleasure he provided and desired. It gave him a sense of power. “That’s a good girl,” he praised as he reached out a hand to caress your cheek.

 

You flinched in response and whispered, “Please...don’t…”

 

“Why shouldn’t I? I own you now...you are mine, and I will do with you as I will,” he replied as he leaned down to kiss your neck and make you squirm.

 

You whimpered as he pressed kisses to your neck and collarbone as his hands rubbed at your sides to get a feel for what that lay beneath your clothes. He growled deep in his chest as he breathed in your scent. You smelled of the cherry blossom shampoo he used, and he was glad they’d been giving you showers with you using his shampoo and lotion. You smelled _divine_ to him, and he was struggling not to tear your clothes off and ravage you right here and now.

 

His eyes looked over you, lingering on your chest as his hands moved to the hem of your shirt. You opened your mouth to protest, but you shut it in defeat as you knew he wouldn’t listen. “Off,” he said, and you could only comply as you sat up and pulled off the much too large t-shirt. His sharp gaze took in your form as he studied the smooth skin and perfect curves of your pristine body. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on your forehead which made you flinch away, and he sighed. “This would be much easier if you didn’t struggle,” said Hanzo in a soothing tone.

 

You didn’t reply as he reached out to brush away tears from your cheeks that you didn’t realize you’d been crying. He then leaned in and kissed you as his hands slipped behind your back to unhook the clasp of your lace bra. You shuddered as his fingers brushed the small of your back while he fumbled with the clothing. You’d be lying if you said you were completely onboard with the idea of this man taking you, but you felt an odd sensation of relaxation and began to give in as he bit your bottom lip.

 

You let him in, his tongue dancing forward into your mouth as he took his time. You were aware of your bra coming undone as it hung loosely to your body. It made you feel more exposed as it hung there, the straps around your shoulders the only thing barely letting it cling to you. He slid a hand beneath the loose clothing and grabbed your breast in his hand. He gave a firm squeeze earning a moan from you that was captured into the kiss.

 

You shuddered as he kneaded at your breast with rough hands and sharp nails that grazed the skin in a pleasurable manner. His other hand roamed to your sweats as he wasted no time in pulling at them and easily tearing them off as you succumbed to him. He backed out of the kiss to watch your facial expressions as he exposed your legs to the cool air in the room. You shivered, eyes opening half way, and he was pleased to see you easing up as he used his magic to help you relax into this.

 

He helped you ease off your bra, watching as your nipples perked up in response to being exposed. He could feel himself letting up on his glamour spell, nails and canines sharpening as his horns slowly began to form. He was curious to how this one would react to his transformation, would she be scared like the last one or start fighting him like the one a few decades ago? His eyes watched with curiosity as you blinked, frowning slightly as they formed, and he waited. He waited as his skin changed to an ashen gray and markings appeared on his skin before his eyes changed to a solid white. “Do I scare you?” he asked quietly, waiting for a reaction.

 

“...No…” you said which surprised him, and he looked over at Jesse who was equally surprised.

 

You reached up a hand, caressing his cheek, and he jerked his head back to look at you again. “What’re you doing?”

 

“I-I’m sorry…”

 

He sighed, still thrown off by your reaction before shaking his head. “No...don’t be...just be quiet little pet, I’ll take care of you.” Perhaps he’d gone a _little_ overboard with his powers and it had caused this. He wasn’t sure, but he’d take it.

 

He dipped his head down to kiss you as his claws ran along your flawless skin to send shivers coursing up your spine. Your hands rested against his chest, and you found him to be very warm. It was comforting, and you wanted to cling to him instead of feeling the cold air in the room. Slowly his hands found your underwear, and he slid one beneath the soft fabric to find your heat which was soaking wet with a need. He hummed amusement as he moved away from your lips to kiss at your neck. “So wet for your master?” he mused.

 

Before you could respond, he plunged a finger deep within your folds making you wince and cry out. He smiled against your skin. So it seemed he _was_ right in the fact that you’d not been with a man before considering he could feel how tight you were just around his finger. This _would_ be fun after all. He gave you little time to get used to his finger before sliding in a second, then a third. You squirmed as he placed his other hand against your breast to keep you held down and in place.

 

Slowly he began to pump his fingers, your wetness making it easier on him as he stretched and prepared you. Your prior tension began to slowly evaporate as you became accustomed to the foreign feeling, and your body eased up from pain to pleasure. Soft whines and moans trilled from your mouth, and Hanzo thought it was like music to his ears. To hear you coming around and enjoying his touch was a thing of beauty to him. He craved more of it.

 

He slowly removes his fingers, and you whined in protest. He shushed you before using his other hand to remove your panties all the way so he could see for himself how wet you were for him. He felt his cock throbbing as he saw your pussy oozing with juices as it begged for him to fuck it. You whined as you hoisted yourself up on your elbows to look at him with desire in your eyes. He smirked before slowly undressing for you.

 

Your eyes widened upon seeing his toned body that complimented his ashen skin. You noted the intricate tattoo on his arm with several oni mixed into the detailed red, gray and white patterns. It was quite a beautiful sight and reminded you of the long forgotten Shimada clan with their tattoos of the dragons that once owned the skies. He slowly removed the remainder of his clothes and stood nude before you at the end of the bed. It was quite the sight and made your cheeks bright pink as you struggled not to look at what he was packing.

 

However, you found your eyes wandering. His cock was a decent size, thicker than it was long, but you were still finding yourself uneasy at the aspect of him taking your virginity with it. Your cheeks flushed worse as you found him watching you with the whites of his eyes focused on your face. He seemed amused with his signature smirk on his face. Slowly his hands moved to rest on either side of your head as he hovered over you. “Relax, and I will do all the work,” he said before capturing your lips in a heated kiss.

 

In one swift motion he thrust into you, jerking his hips to ease his way further inside as he didn’t give you a chance to adjust. Your scream was muffled by his lips as he forced his cock into your virgin pussy, deflowering you with each thrust as he tore into your walls. The action seemed to jerk you back to reality as you tried to push him off, screams muffled by his forced kiss. Your nails dug into his skin as you tried to get him to peel himself away as waves of pain and slight pleasure forced their way through your being.

 

He grunted as he thrust his hips upward into you as he felt your walls tightening around him more and more. God you felt like heaven to him as he ignored the blood that dripped from your pussy as he took away your purity and enjoyed his own pleasure. He groaned into the kiss as your nails dug into his skin making his pleasure increase at the sharp pin pricks from them. He pulled out of the kiss as he moaned against your skin. Your cries and begging was ignored as you pleaded with him to stop. Hanzo didn’t care. He’d told you it could go one of two ways, and you’d chosen to reject him comparative to making things easy. He growled in your ear, “Mine...all mine…”

 

“...P-Please st-ah….Ah!” you couldn’t finish as your voice cut off with a blood curdling scream.

 

Hanzo had dug his teeth deep within a spot between your neck and shoulder. The pain was unreal as your voice heightened in pitch till it was too raw to continue. You were hardly aware of his thrusts becoming erratic as his grunts sounded in your ear. You were even becoming numb to the pain as a haziness clouded your mind till you eventually lost touch with reality. The last thing you could remember was seeing Hanzo’s white soulless eyes staring back into your own.


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> So, no trigger warnings this chapter. Just the aftermath, slight fluff, we learn more about Hanzo and Jesse, and we get some Reader/Jesse. Don't worry, Hanzo will come into the picture soon, but Reader needs time away from him for now to recover.
> 
> Also, sorry for making you all wait so long. Was focused on Deadly Game being prewritten, and I was unsure what direction I wanted to take this after chapter 5. Enjoy, thanks again for continuing to follow this and waiting so patiently!
> 
> P.S. Thanks for the special person who collabed this with me and wrote the parts for Jesse <3 You're the best!
> 
> -Emmy out

Your eyes cracked open slowly, head pounding and body aching. However, you didn’t know what was worse, the searing pain in your shoulder, or the pain from your pelvis. A whine managed to force its way from your throat which was raw from your screaming earlier on. You slowly lifted your head, crying out in pain from your shoulder and heard a voice, “Easy, darlin’. I’d rest a bit more after that. I already bandaged your shoulder while you were passed out but...I can’t do much for the rest of the pain.”

 

You looked up to see McCree sitting on a char in front of you. “W-Why did you let him do that?”

 

Jesse sighed, “I...don’t have much say in the matter, really. Yer his property, not mine.”

 

“ _ Property? _ I’m some object now?” you hissed.

 

“That’s...not really what I meant...I just…” Jesse hesitated and stood up, pacing in front of the bed while rubbing the back of his neck. “I ain’t sure how to really put it, but yer his now. That bite, he was markin’ ya.”

 

“What, like a dog marks its territory?” you asked watching him. “What exactly  _ is _ he?”

 

“He’s a demon,” Jesse said as he turned to you, but this time his eyes went pitch black, “Just like me.”

 

You stared at him before slowly laughing and running a hand through your hair. “I must me going crazy...th-there’s no such thing…”

 

“Ya ain’t imaginin’ this, sweetheart,” Jesse said before looking away. “I can’t look in yer eyes too long, might take yer soul.”

 

“You’re joking right?” you said looking up at him. “You can’t...there’s no way…”

 

“I can, and have...can’t exactly control that bit of my powers yet, but I’m workin’ on it. Anyways, ya hungry?”

  
“No...I...I couldn’t stomach anything after...after  _ that _ . I...I honestly want a shower…”

 

“Alright, let’s go,” Jesse said as he walked over to you and picked you up gently, carrying you like a bride.

 

“D-Do you really have to help me?” you asked not wanting to really be touched right now.

 

“Ya think ya can walk?” Jesse asked, looking down at you with a smile.

 

You looked away. “Probably not…”

 

“Then let’s get to it,” he said before walking out of the bedroom, down the hallway and into the large bathroom. There was a porcelain sink with a blue rug in front of the shower, a mirror above the sink, a large bathtub that had a clear shower curtain. The toilet had a few books on the back of it, and everything was sparkling clean. “Just gonna set ya down real easy,” Jesse said as he laid you down in the cold tub, making you wince from the pain and the cold porcelain against your skin. “Want it hot or cold, darlin’?” he asked as he looked to you.

 

“Hot,” you said without question.

 

“Well, not too surprised,” he said with a chuckle. He turned the faucet on and hot water slowly poured into the tub. After a few minutes, it filled you up to your chest and nodded for him to shut it off. “Ya able to wash yerself or would ya like some assistance?”

 

“I can do it…” you said grabbing the soap. “I just...I want to be alone.”

 

Jesse nodded, “I’ll be just outside the door, holler if ya need me darlin’.” He stood up and walked out, closing the door behind him.

 

You waited till he was gone before you began scrubbing at your skin, trying to get clean, but feeling dirty even after washing yourself once. So, you continued scrubbing, trying to get rid of the dirt you felt on your skin...yet nothing was their. The slimy feeling, the disgust...it wasn’t there as you scrubbed your skin raw. It wasn’t the dirt that was non-existent on your body that was making you scrub your skin raw and the tears flow down your cheeks. It was the feeling of being violated, the loss of control, and you  _ hated _ it. “Ya alright in there?” you heard Jesse call out from the other side of the door.

 

You didn’t respond, too engrossed in trying to get clean, but being unable to. Jesse sighed and opened the door, as he walked in he saw you rubbing your skin almost bloody. He rushed to you and grabbed your wrist. “What the hell are ya doin’?” he asked with a worried look.

 

“I-It won’t come off…” you said with tears streaming down your face. “I-I can’t...I can’t get clean…”

 

Jesse let go of your wrist and sighed. He lifted you out of the bath tub, wrapped you in a towel and sat down next to the tub, pulling you into his lap. He held you tight, “It’s okay, darlin’...it’s okay.”

 

\--

 

Two days had passed, and you’d not seen Hanzo since what happened, but Jesse made sure to be around and take care of you. It was strange, you hated the man for what he’d done, but you still wanted to see him. You blamed it on your marking on your shoulder, convincing yourself it had to have something to do with it. It was healing nicely, surprisingly having mostly healed in one day -which you also blamed on him being a demon- and that made you relieved. It had stopped hurting so that was a plus, and you were...improving. 

 

It was obvious it’d take time for things to get better, but it was hard to focus on what happened with Jesse around. The air around him seemed to give a relaxing vibe, and you enjoyed spending time with him. He was still a huge flirt, but he’d toned things down after what had happened and made certain you were comfortable. Which is what he was doing right now as you sat in the guest room you’d been given after the events that occured days prior. “So...why the upgrade?” you asked him.

 

“Why would we keep ya down in that basement? That ain’t no place for a beautiful woman like yerself, darlin’,” Jesse said as he sat in a chair next to your bed.

 

You looked down at your hands. “...Is it because he wants to keep me closer to him?”

 

Jesse hesitated but nodded, “That...is also a reason, yeah.”

 

“...So...do you guys...share me then? How does this work?”

 

“...To put it bluntly, yeah. Since Hanzo marked you, you’re basically his...but I don’t really see ya as an object or anything like ya think. I see it as ya live with us and I take care of ya.”

 

“At least one of you is decent…” you said. “...Hanzo mentioned you messed up with the...the one before me...what happened?”

 

Jesse was about to light a cigarillo but looked to you when you mentioned it. He sighed, “Remember how I mentioned I can steal yer soul? Yeah, kinda happened with the last girl…”

 

“Is that why he was so upset?”

 

“Yeah, she was quite the looker and had a damn nice scent. It was…three months ago? Still hasn’t let me live it down,” he chuckled taking a puff of his cigarillo.

 

“...How long were you guys tracking me then if it’s been so long?”

 

“If I remember right, Hanzo picked up yer scent a few weeks ago. Trailed ya since then.”

 

“Is that why... _ that _ happened? Has it...been long since the last time he….you know…”

 

“Yeah, he uh...he wasn’t too happy when I messed up, so it seems he took it out on ya.”

 

“...I see…” you said hugging your knees. “I...I don’t blame you for what happened…”

 

“Well I’m glad to hear that, I couldn’t exactly stop him...but, if it ever gets worse than that, I will step in, don’t ya worry sweetheart.”

 

You smiled...just slightly. “Thanks Jesse…”

 

“Of course. So, anythin’ I can get ya for yer room?”

 

“Hm...not really...maybe stuff to brighten it up?” you said. “...I have to ask. How long have you two been...demons?”

 

Jesse shifted in his seat, “I uh...Hanzo has been that way for a bit over seventy years? It’s been a long time is all I know. Myself, on the other hand has been about forty years. I don’t remember anythin’ before it, just kinda…woke up. Took me a few decades to understand it all, but I got the hang of it mostly. I met Hanzo ‘bout ten years ago, kinda bumped into each other in Hanamura. We figured out we were the same, after uh...I may or may not had tried takin’ his soul. Gotta say it was a surprise when he lifted me five feet off the ground.”

 

“ _ Five feet off the ground? _ Wait...what do you mean, he has another form?”

 

“All I will say is don’t get him too angry. Best for yer safety.”

 

You gulped. “I’ll keep that in mind...so if he has the ability to shapeshift, why take on a human form like that? He just seems so…”

 

“Handsome? Yeah...that’s the intention...to deceive, darlin’.”

 

“I see...well he does a damn good job. It was a uh..surprise seeing him, but...I wasn’t scared oddly enough.” 

 

“Yeah, that was uh...cause of his looks.”

 

You stared at him not looking convinced. “...Sure, cause his looks totally blew me away to make me not terrified of a man with gray skin, horns and sharp teeth fucking me and biting me.”

 

“I have that same effect on women, I hear,” Jesse said winking at you.

 

You laughed. “If I wasn’t still fucked up from what Hanzo did, I’d say you’ll have to show me sometime, cowboy.”

 

Jesse looked at you, his mouth hanging slightly open as his cigarillo fell out from between his lips and burned his arm, “I uh...I look forward to it, darlin’...”


	7. UPDATE

Hey everyone,

 

It is with regret that I have decided to cancel this series. One of the biggest reasons is, I am no longer interested in writing this particular type of series. I also am not comfortable with it anymore. However, there is good news in this. I will be writing a few newer series and one of them includes a series that is loosely based on Dilfosaur's 2 Demons AU. So, I am far from finished with doing these types of stories with Jesse and Hanzo as demons. Once again, I apologize and hope you enjoyed this series.

 

Sincerely,

 

Emmy/Emi


End file.
